AIM: Avatar Instant Messenger
by Black5Belt
Summary: Yes I know, totally un-original. But I just had to after seeing lots of these everywhere. Anyway, you've guessed it; the Avatar characters get IM! See what crazy things they can do with it... ; Rated for 'censored profanity'...
1. Getting Modern

Yay! My second AIM story! Although last time it wasn't for Avatar...Anyway, I'll be sure to add everyone that'll make the story interesting. I'm still not sure whether I should add Toph, considering the fact she's blind. So you tell me ;D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar or its characters. Or AIM...

Aang - _AvatarDude  
_Katara - _WaterGirl  
_Sokka - _SwordSkillz  
_Suki - _KyoshiWarrior_  
Zuko - _MrFireLord_  
Azula - _BlueFire_  
Ty Lee - _THECircusFreak_  
Mai - _ShurikenChick_  
Iroh - _JasmineTeaRox_

Ya, I thought their screennames should be predictable- making it easier to remember. Now on with the story!

* * *

Getting Modern

**_IM has turned ON _**

_AvatarDude has signed in :)_

AvatarDude: Um...

_WaterGirl has signed in :)_

AvatarDude: Katara?

WaterGirl: Yup

AvatarDude: Phew, I'm not the only one...

WaterGirl: Where did we even get these?

AvatarDude: ...

AvatarDude: I don't know. Let's ask the next person who gets here.

WaterGirl: Sure

_SwordSkillz has signed in :)_

AvatarDude: Should we ask?

WaterGirl: Why not?

AvatarDude: I don't know...it's Sokka...

WaterGirl: Good point

SwordSkillz: Hey! I can be smarticle at times!

AvatarDude: You just used the word 'smarticle'. Is that even a word?

WaterGirl: No...not really

SwordSkillz: Whatever. Just ask me anyway

WaterGirl: Fine. Aang and I were wondering where we got these?

SwordSkillz: ...

SwordSkillz: ...

SwordSkillz: ...

AvatarDude: You don't know, do you Sokka?

SwordSkillz: Hey, I was thinking!

WaterGirl: psh...

SwordSkillz: ...

SwordSkillz: ...

SwordSkillz: Alright, I'm done thinking

AvatarDude: And?

SwordSkillz: I got nothing...

WaterGirl: I thought so

SwordSkillz: -mockingly- I thought so. SHUT UP.

_KyoshiWarrior has signed in :)_

SwordSkillz: Hi Suki!

KyoshiWarrior: Hey, Sokka.

KyoshiWarrior: So, what's going on?

AvatarDude: Oh yeah, we have a question

KyoshiWarrior: Okay, what is it?

WaterGirl: Where did we get these?

KyoshiWarrior: Um...Somewhere?

SwordSkillz: She doesn't know either

KyoshiWarrior: Ask someone else O.o

_MrFireLord has signed in :)_

MrFireLord: Uh...hello?

AvatarDude: Lemme guess...Zuko?

MrFireLord: Yup

AvatarDude: Okay, hopefully you know the answer to our questions

MrFireLord: Maybe

AvatarDude: Where did we get these...I think they're called compooters?

KyoshiWarrior: Computers, Aang...

AvatarDude: Right

MrFireLord: ...

WaterGirl: Great, you're only the fourth person who doesn't know either

MrFireLord: Ya I do!

WaterGirl: Then where?

MrFireLord: You know...the place...next to the other place, where there's this thing...and across from it is this cool place

AvatarDude: Ya right

MrFireLord: Ya...

_BlueFire has signed in :)_

_ShurikenChick has signed in :)_

BlueFire: Hey Mai

ShurikenChick: Hey Azula...

MrFireLord: Aw man, not you again!

ShurikenChick: What'd I do?

MrFireLord: Not you, Azula

BlueFire: -mockingly- Not you again. Momma's boy.

MrFireLord: What?!

BlueFire: You heard me, momma's boy

SwordSkillz: Quick- think of a comeback!

MrFireLord: Hey...shut up!

BlueFire: You got nothing on me, momma's boy

ShurikenChick: Azula, it's not funny

MrFireLord: Thank you

BlueFire: Standing up for the momma's boy? Oh right, you're his girlfriend.

BlueFire: Blech...it's as if you have no taste in men at all. I mean, a momma's boy?

ShurikenChick: Whatever.

MrFireLord: You're just jealous

BlueFire: No.

WaterGirl: Are we...done here?

BlueFire: Hold on...

BlueFire: Momma's boy.

BlueFire: Kay, I'm done

MrFireLord: Stupid --.

AvatarDude: Whoa! There's a censor!

AvatarDude: -- -- -- -- - -- -- - - --

WaterGirl: Aang!

AvatarDude: Sorry...that was fun!

SwordSkillz: Really? Lemme try!

SwordSkillz: - -- - - -- -- - -- -- - -- --

KyoshiWarrior: Sokka!

SwordSkillz: Sorry...

MrFireLord: -- - -- -- -- - -- - - - -- -- - --

ShurikenChick: Zuko!

MrFireLord: Sorry, that was...tempting...

BlueFire: You guys are so immature

SwordSkillz: Ya...at least I admit that

MrFireLord: Speak for yourself!

AvatarDude: Hold on, we still have an unanswered question. Where did we get these?

BlueFire: I don't know, let's ask Black5Belt

MrFireLord: Who's she?

BlueFire: Dunno, but maybe she knows

_THECircusFreak has signed in :)_

THECircusFreak: Oh! I know who Black5Belt is!

AvatarDude: Who?

THECircusFreak: She's an "author" of stories.

Black5Belt: Guys, don't drag me into this, please... ' '

THECircusFreak: Aw!

Black5Belt: Thank you...now on with the conversation!

AvatarDude: WAIT!

Black5Belt: Yes? Make this quick

AvatarDude: Where did we get these?

Black5Belt: You got them from...the computer store

WaterGirl: Huh?

Black5Belt: Haven't you ever heard of getting modern?

SwordSkillz: No...is it EDIBLE?

Black5Belt: ...

KyoshiWarrior: Sokka, be quiet

Black5Belt: No, you can't eat it. Now I have to go...

THECircusFreak: Well, that was a bit awkward

MrFireLord: Well, at least now we know where we got these

AvatarDude: Ya

ShurikenChick: So...now what?

MrFireLord: I...don't know

BlueFire: You never know anything...momma's boy

MrFireLord: UGH!

BlueFire: Yes?

MrFireLord: Shut up!

BlueFire: Make me!

ShurikenChick: I guess we can just watch this arguement...

BlueFire: Momma's boy

MrFireLord: ...

BlueFire: Haha! Still got nothing against me! Momma's boy

KyoshiWarrior: This is...interesting...I'm leaving

SwordSkillz: Where?

KyoshiWarrior: Dunno...somewhere, I guess. Bye!

_KyoshiWarrior has logged off :(_

BlueFire: Momma's boy

MrFireLord: --.

BlueFire: What did you just call me?

WaterGirl: An --.

BlueFire: Well!

_BlueFire has logged off :(_

ShurikenChick: Talk about sensitive...

THECircusFreak: I never knew Azula was sensitive

MrFireLord: She can be. I should know- I've known her all her life...

THECircusFreak: I see. Anything else?

MrFireLord: Well, in elementary, she fell off the stage after getting some sort of award

THECircusFreak: No way! Then what?

MrFireLord: She started yelling at everyone who started laughing...

ShurikenChick: Wow

SwordSkillz: HAHAHA!

WaterGirl: Sokka...be quiet

SwordSkillz: No.

AvatarDude: Hey, I'm gonna go- Katara, come with me...

WaterGirl: Sure

_AvatarDude and WaterGirl have logged off :(_

THECircusFreak: ...

THECircusFreak: What do you think they're doing?

SwordSkillz: Don't know

THECircusFreak: Shouldn't you go see?

SwordSkillz: Don't care

THECircusFreak: Well, as a big brother, I think you should go check

SwordSkillz: Don't count on it

MrFireLord: Well, this is getting uninteresting...

ShurikenChick: Wanna go somewhere?

MrFireLord: Ya, sure

_MrFireLord and ShurikenChick have logged off :(_

SwordSkillz: Where do you think they went?

THECircusFreak: Don't know

SwordSkillz: Well, shouldn't you?

THECircusFreak: Don't care

SwordSkillz: She is your friend, I think you should go find out

THECircusFreak: Don't count on it

SwordSkillz: Alright, whatever. I'm leaving

_SwordSkillz has logged off :(_

THECircusFreak: Woohoo! I'm alone at last!

THECircusFreak: ...

THECircusFreak: ...

THECircusFreak: ...

THECircusFreak: Ya, the thrill wares off after a while

_THECircusFreak has logged off :(_

**_IM has turned OFF_**

* * *

Yup, just like before; Long. Humorus (unless you don't think so). And there's some repetitiveness in there (like the momma's boy comment). And this is the only chapter that has me in it, so you don't have to worry about that getting in the way ;)

Don't forget to...REVIEW!! Tell me if you liked it or not, if I should fix it somehow, or if I should add anybody/remove anybody. But I won't add/remove people without requests- so it's up to you guys.

-Black5Belt


	2. Jealous?

Hey people, like I said, here's another chapter. And! By request from avatarfreak3 and Avatarlover1, I'm adding Toph and Haru. Warning; there's some Katara/Haru, Toph/Zuko and Ty Lee/Sokka in here- but only to make Aang, Mai and Suki jealous...Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, its characters, or Instant Messenger.

Aang - _AvatarDude  
_Katara - _WaterGirl  
_Sokka - _SwordSkillz  
_Suki - _KyoshiWarrior_  
Zuko - _MrFireLord_  
Azula - _BlueFire_  
Ty Lee - _THECircusFreak_  
Mai - _ShurikenChick_  
Iroh - _JasmineTeaRox  
_NEW! Toph - _ToughToph  
_NEW! Haru - _EarthB3nder_

Sorry if the names seem dumb...it's all I could think of XD!

* * *

Jealous?

**_IM has turned ON_**

_WaterGirl has signed in :)_

_EarthB3nder has signed in :)_

EarthB3nder: Hello, Katara

WaterGirl: Hey Haru

WaterGirl: Wait, HARU? When was the last time I saw you?

EarthB3nder: Uh...last year?

WaterGirl: Aw! I missed you!

EarthB3nder: I missed you too

_AvatarDude has signed in :)_

AvatarDude: Um, hey guys

WaterGirl: Hi Aang

AvatarDude: Am I uh...missing something here?

EarthB3nder: ...No?

AvatarDude: Okay...

WaterGirl: So, where have you been?

EarthB3nder: Around town. Sometimes I've been visiting Ba Sing Se

WaterGirl: Really? We're in Ba Sing Se right now! When's the next time you're coming?

EarthB3nder: I'm already here

WaterGirl: Cool! Where?

EarthB3nder: At the main village- it's where my uncle's house is

AvatarDude: HELLO? I'm still here!

EarthB3nder: Oh, that's cool

WaterGirl: Ya sure

_SwordSkillz and KyoshiWarrior have signed in :)_

SwordSkillz: Hey Aang, Suki, little sister, and Haru

SwordSkillz: Wait, Haru? Whoa!

EarthB3nder: Heh...Hey Sokka

KyoshiWarrior: That's nice

WaterGirl: Sokka, Haru's here in Ba Sing Se!

SwordSkillz: Alright, cool!

AvatarDude: ...

SwordSkillz: Aw Aang, don't be jealous

AvatarDude: What?!

KyoshiWarrior: XD

EarthB3nder: Hey Katara, wanna go to the tea shop with me?

WaterGirl: You mean like a...date?

AvatarDude: O.o

EarthB3nder: I guess you could put it that way

AvatarDude: O.o

WaterGirl: But I am kinda with Aang

AvatarDude: :D

EarthB3nder: Okay...and?

WaterGirl: Ya, good point.

AvatarDude: o.O

_WaterGirl and EarthB3nder have logged off :(_

AvatarDude: ...What the --?!

KyoshiWarrior: Awww...poor Aang

_THECircusFreak and BlueFire have signed in :)_

THECircusFreak: Hi everybody!

THECircusFreak: Hey, cutie

KyoshiWarrior: Excuse me? I'm right here!

THECircusFreak: So?

THECircusFreak: Oh yeah, you're his girlfriend...:P

KyoshiWarrior: So back off!

THECircusFreak: No!

SwordSkillz: Um...hey Ty Lee, Azula

BlueFire: Greetings peasant

SwordSkillz: What did you just call me?

THECircusFreak: Don't listen to her

SwordSkillz: Kay

THECircusFreak: So...whatcha doin'?

SwordSkillz: Nothing, really

THECircusFreak: Me neither...hey, meet me in the town

KyoshiWarrior: WHY

THECircusFreak: Because

SwordSkillz: Kay

KyoshiWarrior: Sokka!

SwordSkillz: Don't worry, I'll be back

_SwordSkills and THECircusFreak have logged off :(_

KyoshiWarrior: I can't belive this

BlueFire: Ha! Haha! Hahahaha! Haha! Ha...

AvatarDude: Welcome to my world

_ToughToph has signed in :)_

MrFireLord: Why, what happened to you, Aang?

AvatarDude: Dunno...but suddenly Haru's here and asks MY girlfriend out

MrFireLord: And?

AvatarDude: She said YES!

ToughToph: That's pretty tough, tinkletoes

AvatarDude: I know...

AvatarDude: Hey, did you just call me TINKLE-toes?

ToughToph: Yup -smiles deviously-

AvatarDude: I do not pee anywhere I want!

MrFireLord: HAHA!

BlueFire: Ouch

ToughToph: Sure you don't...

AvatarDude: TOPH!

ToughToph: Yes?

AvatarDude: ...

KyoshiWarrior: Hey, quit arguing about whether Aang pees wherever he wants to. We have a bigger problem here

ToughtToph: Oh yeah

ToughToph: Jealous?

KyoshiWarrior: YES!

AvatarDude: YES!

MrFireLord: Ha

ToughToph: Ya well, that's how I felt

KyoshiWarrior: Huh?

AvatarDude: Oh yeah! Toph had this little crush on Sokka. It was so cute!

ToughToph: Don't push it TinkleToes

AvatarDude: You know, I never thought I'd say this, but could you call me twinkletoes instead?

ToughToph: Nah, I prefer TinkleToes better...but as I was saying- you shouldn't do what I did. Go after them...you won't get anything by just standing there and doing nothing.

AvatarDude: She's right...and I feel bad for ya, Toph

KyoshiWarrior: Ya...but Sokka's still mine

ToughToph: Whatever. But when you break up with him (or vice versa) and he comes crawling back to me, I'll just be there laughing at you and be 'in your face'.

KyoshiWarrior: Sure

MrFireLord: Well, I guess I should be thankful nobody's with my girlfriend

AvatarDude: Uh, she's right outside the window talking to this guy...

MrFireLord: What?!

AvatarDude: Yup

MrFireLord: --...Toph, I need your help!

ToughToph: How?

MrFireLord: We go outside (but we have to make it look real), and then we 'pretend' to be kissing

ToughToph: And what makes you think I'd want to do that?

MrFireLord: Because...your my friend?

ToughToph: Ya okay

AvatarDude: ??

ToughToph: Now let's go if you want your girlfriend back

_MrFireLord and ToughToph have logged off :(_

_JasmineTeaRox has signed in :) _

JasmineTeaRox: Hello, children

AvatarDude: Children?

JasmineTeaRox: How old are you?

AvatarDude: 13...

KyoshiWarrior: I'm 16

JasmineTeaRox: Well, you're still not adults

AvatarDude: But we are teenagers

JasmineTeaRox: But it would sound awkward if I said, "Hello, teenagers..."

KyoshiWarrior: Psh...okay then- call us children if you want

AvatarDude: Speak for yourself! I have a reputation!

KyoshiWarrior: ' '

AvatarDude: Well, I still don't know what to do

JasmineTeaRox: For what?

AvatarDude: Haru's out with Katara...

KyoshiWarrior: And Ty Lee's out with Sokka...

JasmineTeaRox: Well,

AvatarDude: You have advice?

JasmineTeaRox: Eh..no

AvatarDude: O.o

KyoshiWarrior: ...

JasmineTeaRox: Go see what they're up to!

AvatarDude: Okay...

KyoshiWarrior: Sure

AvatarDude: Thanks

KyoshiWarrior: Ya, thanks!

JasmineTeaRox: Sure thing, children

AvatarDude: ...Ya

_AvatarDude and KyoshiWarrior have logged off :(_

_JasmineTeaRox has logged off :(_

**_IM has turned OFF_**

* * *

Phew! I'm done with this chapter! I know, it's a little cheap- and Iroh had such a short appearance, but I promise, there will be more humor, more romance, and more Iroh in the next chapter!

Also, I was on youtube, and I saw this thing called 'Avatar: The Abridged Series'. It's HILARIOUS! Haru was gay and he had this accent, so I imagined him like that while I was writting...And then Zuko with his whiny voice! Yes I know, my lameness, but I just couldn't help it. If you ever get the chance, look it up on youtube. You have to!

-Black5Belt


	3. Iroh the Psycologist

Hey! The Gaang's back with more AIM! With requests and such, I'm adding Ozai and Ursa (requested by Julie The Hunter) next chapter! But if you will request, please include a name! It takes me a while to think of one. But if you don't, it's okay- I could still use it.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, its characters or instant messenger.

Aang - _AvatarDude  
_Katara - _WaterGirl  
_Sokka - _SwordSkillz  
_Suki - _KyoshiWarrior_  
Zuko - _MrFireLord_  
Azula - _BlueFire_  
Ty Lee - _THECircusFreak_  
Mai - _ShurikenChick_  
Iroh - _JasmineTeaRox  
_Toph - _ToughToph  
_Haru - _EarthB3nder_

* * *

Chapter 3: Iroh the Psycologist

**_IM has turned ON_**

_AvatarDude and KyoshiWarrior have signed in :)_

AvatarDude: Hey Suki

KyoshiWarrior: Oh, hi Aang

AvatarDude: ...

KyoshiWarrior: ...

AvatarDude: So, how's Sokka?

KyoshiWarrior: Still out with that girl. What's her name again? Ty Lo? Ty Lu? Ty...La?

AvatarDude: I think it was Ty Lee

KyoshiWarrior: Oh

KyoshiWarrior: Anyway, I went to the town yesterday (when they were there), and she was all laughing, giggling, and belch

AvatarDude: That's it?

KyoshiWarrior: Ya. Stupid flirt.

AvatarDude: Heh...

KyoshiWarrior: So how's Katara?

AvatarDude: Still with the earthbender who thinks he's so sexy...

KyoshiWarrior: What?!

AvatarDude: You should hear him when he talks

KyoshiWarrior: Okay

AvatarDude: She's always smiling...giggling...laughing...UGH!

KyoshiWarrior: Don't worry little guy- I'm on your side here

AvatarDude: Thanks

AvatarDude: Wait, I'm not a little guy!

KyoshiWarrior: Sure you are

AvatarDude: For your information, I'm turning 14 in a few months...

KyoshiWarrior: And I' turning 17 in a few weeks

AvatarDude: Darn it...

KyoshiWarrior: Maybe you should go talk to Katara

AvatarDude: I tried. She told me to hold on, then when she went back to talking to Haru and they LEFT!

KyoshiWarrior: That's tough

AvatarDude: Ya

_ToughToph has signed in :)_

ToughToph: Wazzup guys

AvatarDude: I hate my life...

ToughToph: Um...

KyoshiWarrior: He's just a little...upset

ToughToph: Ah, I see

_JasmineTeaRox and MrFireLord have signed in :)_

JasmineTeaRox: Hello

MrFireLord: Hey uncle

JasmineTeaRox: So, how is everyone?

MrFireLord: -- off

AvatarDude: I hate my life...

KyoshiWarrior: Furious!

ToughToph: -sarcastically- Great! Thanks for asking

JasmineTeaRox: What happened this time?

JasmineTeaRox: Zuko, what did you do now?

MrFireLord: What?!

_BlueFire and ShurikenChick has signed in :)_

JasmineTeaRox: Okay, let's solve this...calmly and rationally. We start off with Aang

KyoshiWarrior: Because he's the Avatar?!

BlueFire: That stinks...

JasmineTeaRox: Because he seems like he has a pretty big problem

KyoshiWarrior: I have the same problem

JasmineTearox: Well he's the Avatar

KyoshiWarrior: That's what I just said!

MrFireLord: Can we get on with this!

ShurikenChick: Loser

MrFireLord: What?!

BlueFire: Mai, calm down

ShurikenChick: No! And you heard me!

JasmineTeaRox: You will get your turn! Now Aang, what's your "problem"?

BlueFire: Ew, a problem? I think he should talk to someone...close...about that

JasmineTeaRox: Not like that!

AvatarDude: Katara's out with that guy.

JasmineTeaRox: Oh yeah.

_WaterGirl and SwordSkillz have signed in :)_

JasmineTeaRox: Wow, we were just talking about you two.

AvatarDude: You had to tell them

JasmineTeaRox: Yes, now Katara, why were you with the earthbeder?

WaterGirl: Because he's my friend

AvatarDude: Yeah right...

WaterGirl: What?

AvatarDude: Nothing...

JasmineTeaRox: Now, is he "more than that"?

WaterGirl: Maybe

AvatarDude: !!

AvatarDude: Ah, I give up.

_AvatarDude has logged off :(_

WaterGirl: He's more than that because he's my mother's friend's nephew! Not like that!

JasmineTeaRox: Well, go tell him

WaterGirl: Who knows where he went

JasmineTeaRox: Well you'll never get anything accomplished like that

WaterGirl: Alright

_WaterGirl has logged off :(_

KyoshiWarrior: Great, now it's my turn!

MrFireLord: No way! I said it first!

KyoshiWarrior: I was here first!

MrFireLord: He's my uncle!

KyoshiWarrior: ...Fine

JasmineTeaRox: Calm down- Zuko goes first, then Suku, then whoever- okay?

KyoshiWarrior: Okay- and it's Suki

JasmineTeaRox: Right...Now Zuko. What's your "problem"?

ShurikenChick: Hey, I'm part of it too- so I should get a say in this!

MrFireLord: After me

ShurikenChick: ...No!

BlueFire: Wow, that's the first time she's shown emotion

ShurikenChick: I've shown emotion before!

BlueFire: Sure

ShurikenChick: Whatever.

JasmineTeaRox: Okay-moving on. Mai, care to share your problem?

ShurikenChick: Yes. Zuko was making out with that earth kingdom peasant

ToughToph: Excuse me?

ShurikenChick: Yes?

MrFireLord: Well you were with that guy!

ToughToph: Trust me, it was his idea...

MrFireLord: Stay out of this, Toph

ToughToph: Ya, okay

ShurikenChick: That was my cousin, you idiot

MrFireLord: But Sokka said...

ShurikenChick: You're gonna listen to that?

SwordSkillz: Heh...

MrFireLord: Okay...

BlueFire: You guys done here?

MrFireLord: Umm...you still mad at me?

ShurikenChick: Are you still going to listen to Sokka?

MrFireLord: Um, not really

SwordSkillz: Hey!

ShurikenChick: Okay, I guess I'm not mad at you anymore

JasmineTeaRox: Well that didn't take long

MrFireLord: Ya, thanks uncle

JasmineTeaRox: Sure

_MrFireLord and ShurikenChick have logged off :(_

JasmineTeaRox: ...

JasmineTeaRox: I wonder where they went...

BlueFire: Don't care.

KyoshiWarrior: Now it's our turn!

ToughToph: Can I be part of it?

KyoshiWarrior: Why?

ToughToph: Because

SwordSkillz: Because what?

ToughToph: Just because

_THECircusFreak has signed in :) _

THECircusFreak: Hi people!

BlueFire: Ty Lee...where were you?

THECircusFreak: Somewhere

KyoshiWarrior: --

THECircusFreak: What?!

BlueFire: Ouch

SwordSkillz: Hey

KyoshiWarrior: You heard me!

THECircusFreak: Excuse me?

SwordSkillz: Hey!

KyoshiWarrior: Kay, you're excused

THECircusFreak: No, you should be!

SwordSkillz: HEEEY!

THECircusFreak: Yes?

JasmineTeaRox: Um, now we start with Suki

KyoshiWarrior: Thank you. Now MY "problem" is Sokka was out with that girl yesterday!

THECircusFreak: It's not my fault he likes me better

KyoshiWarrior: No he doesn't!

THECircusFreak: Yes he does, and you're just jealous!

KyoshiWarrior: You know what? You just shut up...circus freak!

BlueFire: Oooohhh...

THECircusFreak: Oh no you didn't...!

KyoshiWarrior: Oh yes I did! Got a problem?

ToughToph: Oh! Cat fight!

SwordSkillz: Toph...

ToughToph: Sorry...

THECircusFreak: Yes I have a problem!

KyoshiWarrior: I always thought so

THECircusFreak: Not like that!

ToughToph: Fight! Fight! Fight!

SwordSkillz: Toph!

ToughToph: Okay...

KyoshiWarrior: As I was saying, I can't belive you, Sokka!

SwordSkillz: What?

KyoshiWarrior: Don't play dumb!

THECircusFreak: Ha, see? He likes me better!

ToughToph: Ya but, he likes me best!

KyoshiWarrior: What? Since when were you a part of this?

ToughToph: Since I first met him

KyoshiWarrior: ...

BlueFire: Nice

JasmineTeaRox: Now, Sokka. Why did you agree with Ty Lu?

THECircusFreak:Ty Lee

JasmineTeaRox: Right

SwordSkillz: Dunno

ToughToph: That's it?

BlueFire: He's not very good at this stuff...

ToughToph: I can see that

SwordSkillz: :P

BlueFire: Ya, that's real mature

ToughToph: So is your attitude

BlueFire: You just really love getting into arguments, don't you?

ToughToph: Yes

BlueFire: Whatever. I'm gonna go embarrass Zuko now

THECircusFreak: How?

BlueFire: -shrugs- I'll come up with something

_BlueFire has logged off :( _

JasmineTeaRox: So Sokka, have anything else to say?

SwordSkillz: Um, no?

ToughToph: UGH

KyoshiWarrior: May I say something?

JasmineTeaRox: Yes

KyoshiWarrior: Okay, so who are you siding on this?

SwordSkillz: Uh...I knew you'd ask this sooner or later.

THECircusFreak: And your answer is me?

SwordSkillz: Well...no

KyoshiWarrior: Then it's me?

SwordSkillz: Just let me finish!

SwordSkillz: Now, I'm siding with Toph because she's the only one who hasn't bugged the -- out of me yet

ToughToph: Yay!

SwordSkillz: But that's just taking sides. Suki is my girlfriend, and I'm not the cheating type.

KyoshiWarrior: Yes!

SwordSkillz: And Ty Lee is nice and all, but we can only be friends. Good/close friends though

THECircusFreak: Works for me :D

SwordSkillz: Phew! That's good

JasmineTeaRox: Well, I guess I'm done here

THECircusFreak: Yup. Thanks!

_THECircusFreak has logged off :(_

ToughToph: Ya...I'm gonna go...

_ToughToph has logged off :(_

JasmineTeaRox: Ya, I did pretty good, didn't I?

KyoshiWarrior: Yup

JasmineTeaRox: I should open my own buisness

SwordSkillz: Uh, sure

JasmineTeaRox: I'll call it...Iroh's Counseling

KyowshiWarrior: You do that...

JasmineTeaRox: Iroh's...Help?

_KyoshiWarrior and SwordSkillz have logged off :(_

JasmineTeaRox: Iroh's...Problem Solving...no...

JasmineTeaRox: Iroh's Psycology...ya- that sounds medical and stuff!

JasmineTeaRox: Yeah, Iroh's Psycology.

JasmineTeaRox: Hello?

JasmineTeaRox: ...

JasmineTeaRox: I guess everyone left...okay

_JasmineTeaRox has logged off :(_

**_IM has turned OFF_**

* * *

Well yeah, chapter 3...it basically solves everyone's "problems" from last chapter. More humor and stuff next chapter! Ursa and Ozai star in the next chapter as well XD.

-Black5Belt


	4. Mommy!

Wow, it took me a while since my last update, but anyway, they're BACK! And now, Ozai and Ursa are here too! And yup- the title says it all...  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, its characters or instant messenger.

Aang - _AvatarDude  
_Katara - _WaterGirl  
_Sokka - _SwordSkillz  
_Suki - _KyoshiWarrior_  
Zuko - _MrFireLord_  
Azula - _BlueFire_  
Ty Lee - _THECircusFreak_  
Mai - _ShurikenChick_  
Iroh - _JasmineTeaRox  
_Toph - _ToughToph  
_Haru - _EarthB3nder  
_NEW! Ozai - _PheonixKing  
_NEW! Ursa - _FireMom_

* * *

Chapter 4: Mommy!

_MrFireLord and BlueFire have signed in :)_

MrFireLord: Oh --...

BlueFire: Oh shut up --

MrFireLord: What?! I am not gay!

BlueFire: Yeah right

MrFireLord: Yeah, I'm right!

BlueFire: Prove it

MrFireLord: I have a girlfriend

BlueFire: Sure

MrFireLord: Yes, I do!

BlueFire: Really?

MrFireLord: Really

BlueFire: Who is it? Is it that waterbender? **(A/N: Hey! Check it out- that's Zutara implication right there! ;D)**

MrFireLord: Yes

MrFireLord: WAIT! NO!

BlueFire: Then who?

MrFireLord: Mai, you --!

BlueFire: ...

BlueFire: Oh...

MrFireLord: Ha

BlueFire: Whatever

_FireMom and PheonixKing have signed in :)_

FireMom: Hello, Azula, Zuko

BlueFire: Uh, who are you?

FireMom: You...don't know?

PheonixKing: No...lemme guess

PheonixKing: ...

PheonixKing: ...

PheonixKing: I got it!

PheonixKing: The Painted Lady?

BlueFire: That what?!

PheonixKing: The Painted Lady! Ever heard of her before?

MrFireLord: Eh...no

PheonixKing: Oh...okay let's see uh...

_SwordSkillz and AvatarDude have signed in :)_

SwordSkillz: Hi people

BlueFire: Peasant

SwordSkillz: What? I am so not a peasant!

BlueFire: Yes. You. Are.

SwordSkillz: No! The Avatar's my friend!

AvatarDude: Please don't drag me into this, Sokka...

SwordSkillz: Sure thing.

BlueFire: He's your friend, but you're still a peasant

FireMom: Azula, be nice

BlueFire: And who are you to tell me that?

FireMom: Why don't you take a guess, Azula...

BlueFire: HOW do you even know my name?!

FireMom: Just guess

MrFireLord: Katara?!

FireMom: Nope

MrFireLord: Oh, because normally, she's the one who nags us all

AvatarDude: Hey!

MrFireLord: Well it's true

AvatarDude: Yeah...you have a point there...

BlueFire: I got it! It's Lo!

FireMom: No

BlueFire: Li?

FireMom: No

BlueFire: ...I give up...

SwordSkillz: No! I know who it is!

SwordSkillz: It's SUKI!

AvatarDude: I though Suki's screenname was KyoshiWarrior?

SwordSkillz: Oh yeah...

_ToughToph and WaterGirl have signed in :)_

WaterGirl: Hey people

AvatarDude: Hey Katara

WaterGirl: What's going on here?

PheonixKing: We're trying to find out who is this 'FireMom' person. I don't even know her!

FireMom: You don't...Ozai?

PheonixKing: She knows who I am!

PheonixKing: AH!

PheonixKing: AH!

PheonixKing: AH!

PheonixKing: AH!

BlueFire: Dad, shut up

PheonixKing: Kay...p

FireMom: Still don't know?

ToughToph: I do

FireMom: You know?

ToughtToph: Yes, but I want at everyone to guess at least once

FireMom: Sounds fair

ToughToph: Yup, so who else wants to guess?

_ShurikenChick and THECircusFreak have signed in :)_

THECircusFreak: HI EVERYBODY!

ShurikenChick: Calm down, Ty Lee...

FireMom: Hey, it's Mai and Ty Lee!

ShurikenChick: Ya, um who's that?

MrFireLord: She said she'd tell us once everyone guesses at least once

ShurikenChick: Right

ToughToph: You guys are SO clueless! How can you not see it's...

ToughToph: Ya, tell ya later...

WaterGirl: I got it! It's clearly The Painted Lady!

PheonixKing: I said that just earlier

WaterGirl: Oh, you did?

PheonixKing: Uh huh...

_JasmineTeaRox has signed in :)_

JasmineTeaRox: Um...hello

MrFireLord: Uncle, please say you know who this 'FireMom' is!

JasmineTeaRox: Okay...I know who this 'FireMom' is.

FireMom: You do?

JasmineTeaRox: Well uh...no

FireMom: ??

JasmineTeaRox: Zuko told me to say so...

THECircusFreak: I think it's...Mai!

ShurikenChick: What? I'm right here!

THECircusFreak: Oh, well I thought...you know...

ShurikenChick: What?

THECircusFreak: Since you're from the fire nation, and maybe you and Zuko have...

ShurikenChick: WHAT?!

MrFireLord: WHAT?!

ShurikenChick: You realize I am only 16!!

MrFireLord: Yes, and I'm only 17!

JasmineTeaRox: You are?

MrFireLord: Yes!

JasmineTeaRox: Oh, I thought you were only like...15

MrFireLord: ?!

THECircusFreak: Yeah...but still

ShurikenChick: Just shut up, Ty Lee

BlueFire: HAHA! That was classic! It's kinda hard to imagine Zuko doing that kind of stuff

FireMom: Heh...the thought of Zuko and Mai...doing stuff...that's just...

WaterGirl: HILARIOUS!

SwordSkillz: Ha! Yeah...

KyoshiWarrior: EW! But still funny...

AvatarDude: Yup

MrFireLord: HEY!

ShurikenChick: This is SO wrong...

MrFireLord: Ya. But you know...

ShurikenChick: Zuko...just a couple more years, kay?

MrFireLord: Alright...but are you sure?

ShurikenChick: Zuko!

MrFireLord: Ya, I'm just kidding

ShurikenChick: Good...

ToughToph: HAHAHA! HAHA! HA! HAHAHA!

KyoshiWarrior: HAHAHA! Yeah...

JasmineTeaRox: Now that we got Zuko and inappropriateness out of the way, can this 'FireMom' tell us who she is?

FireMom: I thought Toph was going to do it

ToughToph: Sure

ToughToph: Now, obviously she's from the fire nation

MrFireLord: Kay...

ToughToph: She knows who everyone is

BlueFire: Okay

ToughToph: And the last part of her screen name is Mom

THECircusFreak: Yes...

ToughToph: It's clearly Fire Lady Ursa

FireMom: Thank you

SwordSkillz: What? That can't be right!

FireMom: What do you mean, she's right

SwordSkillz: YES! That's it! Toph is right!

ToughToph: Got a problem with that, snoozles?

SwordSkillz: Well, yes

ToughToph: And that is?

SwordSkillz: I could have guessed that! Which proves she's...smarter than me!

WaterGir: Yes, Sokka. And isn't a tree branch smarter than you too?

SwordSkillz: Huh?

WaterGirl: Remember yesterday with the whole tree branch incident?

SwordSkillz: Oh yeah...that was Aang's fault!

AvatarDude: Heh...yeah it kinda was. But that branch was still clearly smarter than you

SwordSkillz: Hey! I have my moments...

KyoshiWarrior: Which is...everytime?

SwordSkillz: Suki!

KyoshiWarrior: :D Just kidding, Sokka. Don't get all upset again.

PheonixKing: URSA?!

FireMom: Yep

MrFireLord: MOM?!

FireMom: Yes

BlueFire: MOMMY!

FireMom: Ya

MrFireLord: Heh...did you just call mom...mommy?

BlueFire: Yes, got a problem?

MrFireLord: HAHAHAHA!

BlueFire: I'm pretty sure you call her mommy every time

MrFireLord: I do not, right mommy?

MrFireLord: --

BlueFire: HAHA!

BlueFire: See, I don't know why I take the time to embarrass you...you're already so good at it yourself

MrFireLord: Oh shut up

FireMom: Ya, just like old times...I missed everybody

PheonixKing: Even me?

FireMom: Ya sure, why not

SwordSkillz: Now that we got this whole thing figured out, who wants to get lunch?

WaterGirl: Sokka, you always think about food...

SwordSkillz: Yeah, so?

WaterGirl: ...

WaterGirl: Good point, I wanna eat!

_WaterGirl and SwordSkillz have logged off :(_

_AvatarDude and KyoshiWarrior have logged off :(_

ToughToph: Me too!

_ToughToph has logged off :(_

THECircusFreak: Hahaha...

ShurikenChick: What?

THECircusFreak: You know...you and Zuko...

MrFireLord: Just let that go!

THECircusFreak: No...

ShurikenChick: Whatever

_ShurikenChick and MrFireLord have logged off :(_

_FireMom and PheonixKing have logged off :(_

THECircusFreak: Sooo...

JasmineTeaRox: Soo...

THECircusFreak: You wanna follow?

JasmineTeaRox: Sure why not

_JasmineTeaRox and THECircusFreak have logged off :(_

**_IM has turned off_**

* * *

Ya, this was really fun to write ;) Tell me what you think!

-Black5Belt


	5. Idiots

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of AIM: Avatar Instant Messenger!

By the way, I got an anonymous review from ViolotQ (I couldn't reply so I'm just saying it here :P) and I know in the series, Zuko and Sokka are only 16, and I said here, they're 17. But if you also saw in one of the previous chapters, Aang was said to be 13. So what I'm saying is, this story is set a year after the series. AND! Yeah, I'm adding Teo! But he might be one of the last ppl I add because the cast is getting a little long, and it's not easy keeping track...

Aang - _AvatarDude  
_Katara - _WaterGirl  
_Sokka - _SwordSkillz  
_Suki - _KyoshiWarrior_  
Zuko - _MrFireLord_  
Azula - _BlueFire_  
Ty Lee - _THECircusFreak_  
Mai - _ShurikenChick_  
Iroh - _JasmineTeaRox  
_Toph - _ToughToph  
_Ozai - _PheonixKing  
_Ursa - _FireMom  
_NEW! Teo - _SpiritFlyer_

Uh, it took me a while to think up Teo's name. But I got help! Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Chapter 5: Idiots

_AvatarDude, SwordSkillz, and MrFireLord have all signed in :)_

SwordSkillz: Hey people!

AvatarDude: Hey Sokka

MrFireLord: Uh

SwordSkillz: Oh no...

AvatarDude: What?!

SwordSkillz: Zuko's losing his intelligence!

SwordSkillz: It happens slowly...

SwordSkillz: Until he goes...

AvatarDude: Dun dun dun...

SwordSkillz: STUPID!!

MrFireLord: What?!

MrFireLord: Whatever the heck you just said...that's not true!

MrFireLord: That's probably what happened to you

SwordSkillz: Excuse me?

AvatarDude: HAHA! That was a good one... :D

MrFireLord: Yeah, you're probably the stupid one

SwordSkillz: No! It's...Aang!

AvatarDude: Hey!!

_WaterGirl, ShurikenChick, and KyoshiWarrior have all signed in :)_

AvatarDude: Tell them, Katara!

WaterGirl: Huh? Am I uh...missing something here?

ShurikenChick: Pff...

AvatarDude: Which one of us is NOT an idiot?

MrFireLord: WHAT? That's not fair!

SwordSkillz: Yeah, she's your _girlfriend_. Of course she won't say you are!

KyoshiWarrior: Um...

AvatarDude: Answer the question, Katara!

WaterGirl: Hmmm...I would say you, Aang

MrFireLord: SEE?!

SwordSkillz: AH!

SwordSkillz: Suki, which one of us is NOT the idiot?

KyoshiWarrior: Oh, you're not an idiot, Sokka

SwordSkillz: HA!

AvatarDude: No way! She's _your _girlfriend!

SwordSkillz: So? It was an advantage, so I used it

MrFireLord: Mai, do you have a say in this?

ShurikenChick: I don't know...you are the Fire Lord, so I don't think you're an idiot

_FireMom and PheonixKing have signed in :)_

FireMom: Are we talking about...

MrFireLord: Yes

FireMom: Well, I'd have to say Ozai here isn't very much of an idiot. I mean, he's controlling, weird, and everything in between- but he's not an idiot

PheonixKing: Thank you

AvatarDude: Hey! I'm not the idiot, right Katara?

WaterGirl: Yeah

SwordSkillz: No! I'm not the idiot! Right Suki?

KyoshiWarrior: Right...

MrFireLord: What? I'm not the idiot- right Mai?

ShurikenChick: Sure

_JasmineTeaRox has signed in :)_

JasmineTeaRox: Hey! I heard we're talking about who's an idiot!

PheonixKing: Yeah. So...who's not the idiot?

JasmineTeaRox: Well

MrFireLord: Honestly, uncle

FireMom: Yes

JasmineTeaRox: ...

JasmineTeaRox: ...

JasmineTeaRox: ...

JasmineTeaRox: I would have to say...

AvatarDude: ?

JasmineTeaRox: Me

MrFireLord: What?!

PheonixKing: No way!!

JasmineTeaRox: Yes, I'm not an idiot. Now if you will excuse me, I have a tea shop to attend to

_JasmineTeaRox has logged off :(_

MrFireLord: Well that was a rip-off

SwordSkillz: Yeah

_ToughToph and BlueFire have signed in :)_

BlueFire: Zuko's an idiot...

AvatarDude: Told ya! -high five-

PheonixKing: Yeah! -high five-

MrFireLord: WHAT?!

BlueFire: You're an idiot! You left your boxers in the shower!

MrFireLord: So? You leave your bras in there!

BlueFire: Touche

SwordSkillz: Toph, which one of us guys is an idiot?

AvatarDude: Me, right?

MrFireLord: No, me!

ToughToph: Okay first off- I don't know why you guys would waste your time arguing who's an idiot and who's not.

ToughToph: Second, why limit it to guys?

ToughToph: Third, I think Teo's not an idiot

MrFireLord: Who the what now?

ToughToph: Teo- he's clearly not an idiot

WaterGirl: Oh yeah! Him!

AvatarDudeL Oh yeah...him...

SwordSkillz: Where is he anyway?

_SpiritFlyer has signed in :)_

SwordSkillz: Wow, some coincidence...

SpiritFlyer: Hey Sokka- what is this?

WaterGirl: Chat room, AIM, instant messenger, whatever you wanna call it

SpiritFlyer: Oh, I thought it was www. shop'tillyoudrop. com

PheonixKing: Oh yeah!

SwordSkillz: Yeah!

AvatarDude: Love that site!

MrFireLord: Me too!

ShurikenChick: Are all guys this dense?

FireMom: Yes

BlueFire: Kinda

WaterGirl: The way I see it...most

KyoshiWarrior: Yeah

ToughToph: Definitely...so wanna get lunch? JUST US GIRLS?

BlueFire: Even me?

WaterGirl: Sure

KyoshiWarrior: Kay

MrFireLord: Hey!

ShurikenChick: Oh you know we love you guys- but sometimes we need GIRL TIME

ToughToph: Yeah, unless you wanna put on a skirt, a wig, and some fake boobs and come along- then sure

KyoshiWarrior: I've gotten Sokka to do that before

ToughToph: SERIOUSLY?!

KyoshiWarrior: Yeah- kinda. I have pictures

MrFireLord: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

AvatarDude: Oh yeah! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

SpiritFlyer: Sokka?! HAHA!

SwordSkillz: Shut up

ToughToph: HAHAHA! I'll pay you 1,000 for a picture of Sokka as a GIRL!

KyoshiWarrior: Keep the money, I'll give you the pictures anyway ;)

SwordSkillz: Suki!

KyoshiWarrior: Come on, let's go!

_KyoshiWarrior, BlueFire, WaterGirl, ToughToph, ShurikenChick, and FireMom have all logged off :(_

SwordSkillz: Not. A. Word.

AvatarDude: Sure...

PheonixKing: Hey uh... you guys wanna get lunch too?

SpiritFlyer: Sure

AvatarDude: Yeah

SwordSkillz: Kay, let's go

_SwordSkillz, SpiritFlyer, AvatarDude, PheonixKing, and MrFireLord have all logged off :(_

**_IM has turned off_**

* * *

Hope y'all liked it! My pinky BURNS!! AH! It's on FIRE!!

Anyway, just like my other story, there's a SUPER HILLARIOUS LOL TREAT FOR ZUKO-LOVERS available if you review! It's so funny XD, all you have to do is press that purple-ish button down there and start typing! In return, you get the treat!

Fore real- I'll reply with the link. :D

-Black5Belt


End file.
